poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Incredible Shrinking Boys Transcript
Here is the transcirpt of The Incredible Shrinking Boys. (A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids "The Incredible Shrinking Boys") The short begins in Cyberspace, the boys are practicing martial arts in simulation room. Robbie Diaz: Hiya! During their training, Robbie sliced a daisy as Mordecai looked up and took it off. Mordecai: Oh, great, I've just been daisied. So, Robbie and the boys had to give each other a hand. Robbie Diaz: And you'll be pushing up daisies if we don't improve our jungle fighting techniques, Eggman and the Black Snakes could show up any time, any place. Rigby: Man, you know something, Rob, you are such a downer. Then, the Robo Cubs begin their fighting skills. Robo Sapphire: I believe you were saying something about improving our fighting technique? Mordecai: Very funny, Robo Sapphire. Just then, Shredder appeared out of nowhere. Righy: It's Shredder! Emerl: We're ready for you, Shred-head. At last, they begin their battle with Shredder. Robbie Diaz: Ready to say uncle? Yoshi: Whoa, Chill out, Guys! (removing the mask) Come on, it's me. Gmerl: What the..! Yoshi? Yoshi: For sure, right, I had you going there for a while, though, didn't I? (laughing nervously) Sonic the Hedgehog: Where'd you get the mask? Yoshi: Hey, I made it from an old pizza tray. Where else? But then, Mordecai and Rigby remembered something improtant. Rigby: Hey, Mordecai, aren't we forgetting something? Mordecai: What do you mean, Rigby? Rigby: Aren't our friends back at our park waiting for us? Mordecai: Oh shoot! You're right, Rigby! Robbie Diaz: What's wrong? Rigby: We're suppose to meet with our friends at the park for our payjobs. Mordecai: Benson is gonna lose his temper again if we don't hurry up this afternoon. Then, the rest of Robbie's friends arrived in Cyberspace as Digit joined in. Digit: Hey, Fellas, I've been working on a new upgrade for the shrink ray. Gmerl: Wow, Digit, that's actually pretty cool. Sonic the Hedgehog: Not bad, this could be really useful. Digit: You can borrow it if you like, I wouldn't mind at all. Rigby: Sure, why not. Digit: But don't play with it, it's not even a toy that can be used for personal gain. Mordecai: No problem, Digit, we'll take care of it. Rigby: Yeah, it's safe with us. Meanwhile, Shining Armor and Dean Cadance were getting ready for work at Crystal Prep Academy. Shining Armor: Have you got everything ready, Cadance? Dean Cadance: Yes, I'm just about ready for work. Surely, Ransik won't mind us being late if we are. Then, Robbie and their friends arrived their house. Robbie Diaz: Shining Armor, Cadence, we're here. Dean Cadance: Hi, Everyone. (to Twilight) How's everything, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Everyting's great, Cadance. As for Flurry Heart, she was trying to get enough attention as she nodged her mother. Dean Cadance: In a minute, Sweetie. (to Twilight) Would you mind, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Sure. (picks up her niece smiling) Hi, Flurry. How's my niece? Dean Cadance: Twilight, could you all watch Flurry for me? It would be a huge help. Twilight Sparkle: Sure thing, Cadance, (kisses her cheek) anything for you two and Flurry. Flurry Heart: (giggling) Shining Armor: Thanks, Twily, your help means a lot to us. As they kissed thier baby goodbye, Shining Armor and Cadance took off for CPA. Twilight Sparkle: Well, Guys, guess we'll be babysitting for quite sometime. Serena: I don't mind at all, Twilight. Suddenly, Rigby disregarding the shrink ray from his backpack that Flurry played with it. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Robbie Diaz: Hey, Guys, let's go take a look around their house. Emerl: That's fine with me, we should probably look at Twilight's room, but we won't touch anything. Mordecai: Alright, come on. As they went inside Twilight's room, Flurry Heart was playing around with the shrink ray, just then, Flurry accidentally fired the beam as it bounced on mirrors and shrunked Robbie and the boys. Yoshi: Whoa, what just happened? Rigby: I don't know, but I think I'm seeing stars. Mordecai: Rigby, didn't you just kept the shrink ray at your backpack? Rigby: Wait! Then, Rigby searches for where he put the shrink ray. Rigby: No! Gmerl: Huh? Suddenly, Rigby looks behind him and remembers Flurry Heart. Rigby: She took it! As Rigby begins to run outside into the door, Sora was concern about the situations. Sora: Where are you going? Rigby: Remember when we came here? I had the shrink ray before that. I bet Flurry Heart took it! Robbie Diaz: That's not good. However as no one in the park know where Robbie and the boys are, Scootaloo came. Scootaloo: Benson! Guys! Benson: Scootaloo, what're you doing here, and where are Mordecai and Rigby? Scootaloo: (painting) Mordecai... Rigby... Robbie... and the other boys... got shrunk! Skips: (offering water) Here, take a drink. So, Scootaloo took a quick drink. Scootaloo: Thanks, Skips. Anti-Pops: Are you certain that they got shrunk? Scootaloo: Yes, by the shrink ray we've borrowed from Digit back at Cyberspace. Benson: (sighed) I had to ask, do I? Mr. Maellard: Just take your time, Benson, the park's not going anywhere anyway. Benson: Come on, let's make sure they don't get hurt. Back at Shining Armor and Cadence's house, the girls started looking for Robbie and the boys. Pinkie Pie: Robbie! Where are you guys!? Sunset Shimmer: I don't see them anywhere. Twilight Sparkle: (holding Flurry Heart) Keep looking, they could be anywhere. Karone Hammond: (taking the shrink ray) Flurry, would you please give me the shrink ray? With a smile on her face, she gave the shrink ray to Karone. Applejack: Woah, don't know how you've done that here, Karone. Then, Benson and the others arrive just in time. Benson: Twilight, are there any sign of Mordecai, Rigby, or anyone else? Twilight Sparkle: They got shrunk by Digit's shirnk ray, Flurry was playing it and shurnk them by accident. Pops: My word, I'll bet she'd make great target practice. (tickilng Flurry) Wouldn't you? (chuckles) Flurry Heart: (giggles) Stef: I think the girls and I should help Twilight with babysitting just in case, Benson. Margaret: I'm with Stef on this one, we still got time before we can work. Benson: Fine, the rest of us will go find Robbie and the boys if they are around. So, Twilight keeps Flurry with her during the search. Sunset Shimmer: I justh hope Robbie and the boys are okay. Meanwhile, Robbie came up with a plan to find where the shrink ray was. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Guys, let's think of a plan. How do we get the shrink ray back? Yoshi: Hmm, this could be a tough one. Rigby: What else can we do besides wait for Benson and the others come find us. Marty McFly: Well, this could be heavy duty, Guys. Gmerl: I agree, but they won't be able to hear us if we shout from the top of our lungs. Just then, Emerl came up with an idea. Emerl: Wait, I still have my shadow mind control, if I can control Sweetie Belle's mind, she'll be able to find us and make us full size again. Spike: That's a great idea, Emerl, but I think we need to head over to Shining Armor and Cadence's room in order for them to see us. Robbie Diaz: Sounds like a plan, let's move! So with that said Robbie and the boys went a long way to Shining Armor and Cadence's room. Soon, they climbed onto the small table with the lamp as Emerl looked around. Emerl: Well, this should do the trick. Robbie Diaz: Great, go for it. As Emerl nodded, he started working his shadow mind control on Sweetie Belle. Emerl: Shadow Mind Control! As for Sweetie Belle, she was in control by Emerl already. Emerl: Sweetie Belle, I have a very important task for you, do you think you can handle it? Sweetie Belle (under Emerl's control): Yes, Master, what will be my task...? Emerl: It's easy, go find a magnifying glass and come find us at Shining Armor and Cadence's room, we'll be waiting for you, and don't forget to tell Twilight and the girls where we are. Sweetie Belle (under Emerl's control): Your wish is my command, Master. So, she left to tell the girls where to find the boys. So, Sweetie Belle came to see the girls. Sweetie Belle (under Emerl's control): Guys, I think I might know where our friends are. Babs Seed: Hey, Sweetie Belle, you okay? Applejack: Wait, look at her eyes, Y'all! As they looked, they knew that it was Emerl's mind control he's working on her. Starlight Glimmer: If Sweetie Belle is under Mind Control, that must mean that Emerl used it to find them. Rarity: Oh, thank goodness. (to her sister) Just show us what to do, Sweetie Belle. As she nodded in yes, Sweetie Belle found a magnifying glass on the table and heads back upstairs. Sweetie Belle (under Emerl's control): Follow me. So, the girls had to follow her except for Twilgiht who is watching Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: You guys go on ahead, I'll watch Flurry a bit longer. (noticne the stench) Oh, and get her diaper changed. (to Flurry Heart) Come on, Flurry. At Flurry's room, Twilight hand to change Flurry as Serena catches her attention. Serena: Hey, Flurry, you want your Whammy? Flurry Heart: (cooing) Finally, Twilgiht was finished changing her as she threw the dirty diaper away and use the sanatizer. Twilight Sparkle: (picking Flurry up) There you go, Flurry, you're all clean. (doing multiple kisses on her baby niece's cheeks) Flurry Heart: (giggling) Twilight Sparkle: (blows raspberry on her baby niece's belly) Just as the girls were searching for the boys, Apple Bloom finally got the shrink ray ready for unshrinking. Apple Bloom: It's all set, Applejack. Applejack: Good to hear, Little sis. (To Sweetie Belle) So, where are the boy's at, Sweetie Belle? As for Robbie and the boys, they spotted the girls who're looking for them. Robbie Diaz: Applejack, over here! We're just next to the table! Alice Diaz: Dad, Guys, is that you? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, what there is of us. Pinkie Pie: I can't believe it, you're so tiny. Rarity: I most certainly agree, what happened to you all? Gmerl: Look, You guys, this is no time for small talk. Slider: Quick! Aim that shrink ray at us, A second jolt might reverse the effect. Yoshi: You mean we might get bigger? Rigby: Well, we can't get much smaller, Einstein. Starlight Glimmer: It's worth a try. Apple Bloom: Stand back, Y'all, I just need one clear shot for the guys! Scootaloo: Go for it, Apple Bloom! With blast of the shrink ray, Robbie and the boys were finally unshrunk. Mordecai: Dudes, we're back to our normal size again! Yoshi and Rigby: Awesome! Benson: Well, it's about time you guys are back to normal. Robbie Diaz: Sorry about the delay, Benson. Skips: So, Mordecai, Rigby, hope you two are ready for work now, beceause we saved plenty of paying jobs for ya. Mordecai: You bet, Skips. Rigby: Hey, Robbie. You and the guys won't mind joining us, would you? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, sure, we wouldn't mind at all. Benson: Fine by me, let's hustle, we've got a lot of work anyway. So, Robbie and the boys joined Mordecai and Rigby as they work as the park. The End Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5